Laurie Capet
Laurie Capet is a recurring future character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is the twenty-first child and tenth daughter of Avril and Phillippe Capet. She will be the youngest of their sextuplet children and will be born a vampire, 3/4 Type 1 and 1/4 Type 2. Appearance Laurie will be similar in appearance to her sextuplet brother, Ashley, both sharing the same bright blue eyes throughout their entire lives. They will also share the same thin, bright blonde in their adult lives. However, Laurie's hair will be much wavier than her brother's and when she is younger, her hair will be a light brown shade, but it will naturally change to light blonde as she grows. Normally, Laurie will keep her hair down and it will normally be cut to a little bit below shoulder length. Her skin will be naturally quite pale and she will have a fair complexion. Laurie, like the majority of her siblings, will resemble neither of her parents. Despite being tall for most of her childhood, when she stops growing, she will be average in height, standing at 5ft 7. Laurie will have a good, slender figure in her adult life, despite being quite chubby as a child. Ability Since she is three quarters Type 1 and a quarter Type 2, she will possess most of the characteristics of his race. She will be able to run at incredible speeds from birth, moving at such speeds she will be invisible to the human eye, and she will also have enhanced strength. Other traits like durabilility and reflexes will be enhanced as well, and her senses are amazing. Harming her will be near impossible, and she will heal rapidly from almost any injury anyway, and is immortal. It is unknown if she will have an additional ability or not. Family & Relationships Laurie will be a daughter of Avril and Phillippe Capet, making her a member of the Capet Family and the Firelock Coven, and she is the youngest of their sextuplet children. She also has one living uncle on her maternal side, Dean Ellana. She has many siblings: *Jack Capet is her oldest brother *Summer and Autumn Capet are her older twin sisters *Dean, Samuel and Lowri Capet are her older triplet siblings *Phoebe, Stella, Carina and Danielle Capet are her older quadruplet sisters *Caleb, Levi, Chase and Vyasah Capet are her older quintuplet brothers *Drew, Annie May, Stefan, Chris and Ashley Capet are her sextuplet siblings Personality Laurie will be quite free-spirited and independant. She will never let fear get in the way of her trying new things, something a lot of her older siblings will be quite envious of. She will also be impatient and quick-witted. One of Laurie's best traits is her empathic capabilties, being that she can sympathise with almost anyone. Because of this, she will never be one for arguing. Etymology Laurie is an Latin name meaning "laurel", which has Greek roots meaning "crowned victorious". Although it is currently unknown if she will ever gain any victories herself, this meaning could refer to how her family and coven won the rule of the vampiric world. Capet is said to mean either "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, her family are now some of the leaders of the vampiric world, and it could be a reference to this. Brief History Laurie will be the last born of Avril and Phillippe Capet's sextuplet children. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters